Final Fantasy: Four Warriors Cometh
by Sandwichman
Summary: The world is in utter destruction. Mayhem is constantly bombarding the countries and villages of the world. Only four warriors can stop this madness… Each one holding a crystal! Based on a file I created on “Final Fantasy 1&2: Dawn of Souls!”


****

Final Fantasy:

4 Warriors Cometh

A fanfiction by Sandwichman

Summary: The world is in utter destruction. Mayhem is constantly bombarding the countries and villages of the world. Only four warriors can stop this madness… Each one holding a crystal! Based on a file I created on "Final Fantasy 1 and 2: Dawn of Souls!"

Note: You cannot flame me about OOCness because these guys don't really have characters perse! Also, this is in my warrior's POV!

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy, why would I be making a fanfiction?

****

Chapter 1: Sarah's in Trouble!

The seas rumbled and the earth was shaking. The winds were violent and the heat had gone up about three million degrees. I knew something had to be done… All of us knew that. Who am I, you ask? I am Matt Earthen, a new warrior to the service of Cornelia. Who are we? We are the "Warriors of Light." We're supposedly the defenders of the whole Earth and it's inhabitants. Along side me we have Bruce Flamecoft, the thief, Sierra Oceana, the white mage, and Odion Drafton, the black mage. I look at us all together and think… "How the hell did we end up together?"

We were all resting at the local inn… For some reason waiting for a quest to come to us. Bruce decided to break the silence first. He had always been the fastest, so it only seemed right.

"This is so boring!" He said whiling eying his knife. He hid the smirk on his face and put away his knife. "What are we waiting for anyway?"

Bruce had long brown hair which he kept neat with a red band of cloth he wrapped around it. His eyes were deep blue and his thieving skills couldn't be beaten. Even by the most formidable of foes. It was now Sierra's turn to talk.

"Be patient Bruce!" She said reading a book. Sierra, as I said before, was our resident white mage. The only thing that could beat her ability to cast healing magic was her intelligence. Whenever we needed a plan, she was the person to turn to. We never doubt her and I think that makes her even stronger than she already is. "If we just wait for something to happen, then we'll have our quest!" Something tells me this wasn't her best idea ever.

"Hmphh!" Said our local rain cloud, Odion. He was a black mage and a really good one at that. He had loads of potential. He just lacked the capacity to use it all. I'd tell you what he looked like, but his head was covered by his large, yellow hat. All I can say is that his eyes glowed a weird shade of yellow. He has been my best friend since I can remember. "I don't care what the plan is! I'm going to find a quest whether you like it or not!" And with that thought, Odion left the inn.

We didn't try to stop him. We knew that about thirteen seconds later he would come back through that door saying "Hey… Guys?…" and then release onto us some stupid problem with him leaving. Sierra started the countdown.

"3... 2... 1... And…" Sierra said with her face at the door. Odion had come back through the door

"Hey… Guys?…" Odion started.

"Nice!" Bruce complimented Sierra on her punctuality.

Odion continued. "Uh… There's a big mob of people outside, blocking my way out of the inn…" Odion started explaining. He looked outside for a moment. He popped his head in. Even though we couldn't se his face, the look in his eyes told us there was something wrong.

"What is it Odion?" I asked a bit louder than I hoped.

"Uh…" Odion looked like he was trying to stall for time. Bruce than used his superior speed and got up behind him with his knife, ready to kill Odion in a second.

"Tell us… Unless you like your HP dropping to zero!" Bruce wasn't kidding! Whenever he made a threat, he kept it! Odion knew this and quickly told us what was happening outside.

"OK! OK!" Bruce let go of Odion and lowered the tenseness in his hands. Odion could breath and started to speak of what he saw and heard. "It's about Princess Sarah, guys…" Odion started. "She's been… She's been…" Odion didn't want to say anything bad about Princess Sarah in front of me because he was the only one who knew about my true feelings for her. But, he was also the only one who knew that we were the only ones who could help her now. "She's been… Kidnapped by Lord Garland!" He finally managed to say.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

To Be Continued Next Chapter: Garland's Evil!

**A/N**: So what do you think. Good? Bad? Remember folks… The life of this story hangs in the balance! This may be the only story of mine that's gotten past 3 chapters! RR and I may update real soon!


End file.
